


Scents(ual)

by elle_petit_chou



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, F/M, One Shot, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_petit_chou/pseuds/elle_petit_chou
Summary: A lot of sensual sniffing between an omega and an alpha.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Scents(ual)

The alpha leaned closer, and his pupils dilated. His eyes devoured her. The heady scent of their mutual arousal filled her lungs. He smelled of the outdoors and pine trees. But there was also a spicy note unique to him that lingered in the air. She felt the urge to rub herself against him in the hope that his scent would transfer to her. The scent of _Alpha_ would cover her like a warm coat. She felt an itch along the nape of her neck. Her mating gland was raw and throbbing. She knew that only the sharp bite of his teeth could cure her fever. Only he could tame the fire burning inside of her.

***************

She was shivering under his gaze. The sickly sweet vanilla scent of _Omega_ surrounded him. He knew nothing but her. Delicious cinnamon and honey coated his tongue. He recognized a unique musky flavor to be the scent of her arousal. The cloying scent was thick in the air. It left him dazed. He could get drunk off of her essence. He clenched his jaw to stop himself from ravaging her neck. He wanted to sink his teeth into her gland and lave at it until she begged him to fuck her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> My friend and I think that there are a lot of common clichés in fics about scents. I wanted to try to condense a bunch of these clichés into a short piece. 
> 
> I wrote this with a/b/o because I couldn’t justify normal humans sniffing each other this much. :0
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you find this relatable!


End file.
